Hermanos
by Bordebergia
Summary: El año nuevo arribó a la Nación del Fuego, Izumi de diez años se encuentra inquieta. Sabe que están en peligro... -¿Azula?-/-Es bueno verte Zuzu-. Su repentina aparición tiene un transfondo. ¿Cual será? Después de todo son hermanos. Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**A mi estimado amigo invisible o mejor dicho karychela , hola :3**

 **Para que te miento:**

 **Solo hice dos de tus peticiones porque no me acostumbro mucho a escribir la pareja que falto, ni siquiera había pensado en su existencia. Aunque yo tengo otra asi en un fandom distinto XD**

 **Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, si no te gusta una gran disculpa.**

 **Simbología:**

 **Negritas: recuerdo**

 **Lo demas no creo que sea necesario**

 **Avatar no me pertenece**

 _¡Ah qué grande es el mundo a la luz de las lámparas!_

 _¡Y qué pequeño es a los ojos del recuerdo!_

 _Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867) Escritor, poeta y crítico francés._

En la Nación del Fuego comenzó el festival de año nuevo, como en cada ocasión este se hallaría encabezado por el soberano y su familia.

Aunque esa noche Izumi se encontraba más inquieta de lo común, a pesar de su corta edad de diez años era bastante ordenada y meticulosa.

—Izumi, no deberías estar así. A tú madre no le gustara — dijo el Señor del Fuego.

La menor miró a su padre, su rostro se mostraba serio, pero en el fondo estaba bastante preocupada ... Él no conocía la situación o se comportaría distinto sin duda.

Durante varias noches escuchó esas voces, todas ellas hablaban de lo mismo; Asesinar a la familia real.

Ahora desconfiaba de todos los que le rodeaban, temía por la seguridad de su padre, madre y ella.

Las horas transcurrían lento, casi tortuoso para la joven maestra fuego, quien ahora cuidaba con recelo su espalda. Llegó el momento de dar inicio al nuevo año, como era costumbre salieron al balcón ante la vista de cientos e incluso miles de habitantes, quienes se mostraban emocionados por celebrar con sus respectivos familiares o amigos.

—Y es así como damos la bienvenida... — Zuko fue abruptamente interrumpido por un estruendo a sus espaldas. Aún sin lograr reaccionar un pequeño grupo de tres maestros eliminaron sin demora o piedad a sus guardias.

Sin dudarlo el patriarca se dispuso a lanzar un relámpago, pero al ver como ellos sonreían mientras amenazaban con matar a su familia se detuvo al instante.

—¿Que quieren?— preguntó serio, manteniendo sus emociones a raya. Sus decisiones podrían marcar el destino de su esposa e hija.

—Tu vida — hizo apertura quien aparentemente era su líder, al captar la atención de todos los presentes prosiguió —Nosotros éramos fieles seguidores del verdadero señor del Fuego Azula—

—Esperamos hasta que usted pensará que toda la Nación le quería. Ahora puede despedirse, nos encargáremos de encontrar a Azula y regresar la corona —

Cualquier sonido en el lugar desapareció ante la respuesta final. Los espectadores miraban impotentes la escena, su Señor moriría y no existía alguna manera de impedir tal acto. Unos imploraban a los espíritus que libraran a su soberano de esa mala experiencia, otros maldecían al trió y unos cuantos hacían gala de su temple formado durante la guerra.

—Concederé su petición a cambio de mantener a salvo a mi familia— comentó Zuko, prefería mil veces morir por mantenerlas con vida a ser protegido y perder a sus seres queridos.

—Zuzu eres tan débil como siempre —

Junto a esa oración un relámpago impacto en el líder, llevándose su vida al instante.

Una figura encapuchada apareció, en cuestión de segundos con un fuego azúl hizo retroceder a los traidores, liberando así a la familia.

Sin vacilar o decir algo más se colocó frente a esta como medida de protección, sus manos aún mantenían un vivaz fuego, esperando a sus víctimas.

—Que esperas hermanito, deberías alejarlas de aquí —

Él apenas logró reaccionar. Esa voz, no existía duda, se trataba de su hermana. Aquella de quien no tuvo noticia alguna desde ese día donde finalmente se reencontraron con su madre.

Siguió sus órdenes bajo un pequeño "gracias", su esposa sin decir nada se marchó, pero la menor se quedó unos instantes más hasta que la voz de su padre la llamó.

—Pe...pero usted quería el trono hace tantos años— balbuceó uno de ese trio al dejar de ver a su amigo electrocutado. No comprendía la situación, ellos tres siguieron con el plan soñando que un día serían alguien importante para ella.

—¡Nosotros solo deseamos servirle! —

Bla, bla, bla ... Las palabras se quedaban flotando en el aire ante la indiferencia de la mujer.

Azula ignoró descaradamente cada comentario, todos tan molestos como Zuzu en su infancia y un poco en la adultez. Pero que más daba, ella era diferente a él.

Y por mucho.

Las flamas crecieron más, sellando el destino de los otros dos, sin temor o arrepentimiento lanzó una llamarada infernal.

El silencio reapareció entre el bullicio de la gente, unos gritos desgarradores fueron presentes sin objeción, para tornarse poco a poco más roncos y apagados. A la par de que sucumbieron al fuego azúl.

La antigua princesa salió del lugar, sólo un poco de hollín en su capucha era visible.

—Tenemos que hablar— fue lo primero que escuchó al cambiar de habitación, las palabras sólo podían provenir de su hermano mayor.

—Si eso quieres — respondió. No le importaba en realidad, pero ya no existía algo mejor que hacer aceptó.

Zuko ante la afirmación comenzó a mover los hilos de sus subordinados, sirvientes y conocidos. El Palacio debería regresar a la normalidad lo antes posible, los cuerpos se enterrarían al alba y la sociedad debería ser vigilada para calmar cualquier angustia.

Más tarde se ocuparían de resolver el asunto con los medios de comunicación.

Unas horas después ambos se encontraban frente a frente, en la misma sala donde el entonces príncipe faltó al respeto a un general. Las miradas chocaban entre sí, buscando desentrañar al otro. Saber sus secretos, anhelos, miedos...o lo que fuera.

—Padre— llamó Izumi al notar que ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Ambos observaron a la menor, seguía con su mismo kimono, pero su porte era más seguro y formal.

—Ahora no hija—

—Zuzu, ¿Acaso no me dejarás conocer a mi sobrina?— se burló un poco la mujer frente suyo, el soberano se limitó a suspirar derrotado. No importaron los años pasados, Azula conseguía la manera de obtener lo que quería, haciendo una seña le dio la orden a su hija de pasar.

—Buenas noches — saludó Izumi al hacer una reverencia antes de sentarse junto a su padre.

Una sonrisa por parte de la antigua princesa causaba escalofríos en el mayor de los tres.

—Izumi, eres muy perspicaz al notar las intenciones de esos hombres. Y el no temer es una cualidad idónea para ti—

—Tía— dijo la joven calmada —Gracias por salvarnos—

La aludida negó ligeramente con la cabeza, hace tanto tiempo que nadie le agradecía así. Era casi nostálgico.

—¿Ya ha mejorado tu estado mental?— cuestionó Zuko, su confianza aún no estaba del todo establecida en su hermana.

—Si te refieres a la voz de mamá ya me deshice de ella— respondió con su tono característico. Después de la respuesta el ambiente parecía ser menos denso, incluso una charla comenzaba, ambos daban ligeros detalles sobre lo acontecido desde ese día.

La menor observaba cada detalle que Azula le brindaba, quizá su padre era más relajado por los años acumulados y no notaba "eso" que ella percibía claramente.

—Y bien. ¿Que fue de ti Azula? Apenas tenemos la oportunidad de platicar —

—Simplemente me dediqué a dar la vuelta, si así se le puede llamar. Aunque la voz me estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo, cuando me dejó pude ver que ya era una "nueva" yo— respondió sin emoción aparente, entrelazó sus dedos para mirar un poco a su sobrina —Tiene un parecido físico a ti, pero creó que también heredó algo de nuestra familia, a pesar de que no eras hijo legítimo — agregó.

—Ozai si era mi padre, sólo que cayó en una pequeña trampa por parte de nuestra madre— intervino el señor del Fuego, ante el choque de miradas entre su hija y ella.

—Entonces tuviste suerte de obtener más genes de mamá, pero ahora ya no importa, el trono es tuyo Zuzu. De cualquier modo, ya se lo que debía de hacer — dijo volviendo a su calmada actitud, exactamente igual a cuando su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Las oraciones se reanudaron entre los dos, de nueva ocasión la princesa miraba a su familiar. Existía algo en sus ojos, una chispa conocida. Hizo memoria de su vida al tratar de encontrar una respuesta concreta.

—Eras tú — susurró con los ojos abiertos al señalarla.

—¿Sucede algo Izumi?— cuestionó extrañado Zuko ante esa oración.

Unos segundos tardó en contestar, aún era momento de retractarse y pedir disculpas —La abuela Ursa me contó como eras— respondió mientras regresaba a su comportamiento normal. Azula soltó un pesado suspiro, quizá después de tratar de asesinarla por fin ella logró odiarla. —Pero en sus palabras yo encontré tu verdadera personalidad, una parecida a mí. Tus ojos son únicos tía, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Todo el tiempo cuidabas de nosotros?—

—Azula, ¿Tienes algo que confesar? Si gustas hacerlo adelante, si no, entenderé tus motivos — El soberano tenía en claro de que después de tantos años no sería correcto presionar, si era su voluntad decirlo la escucharía sin emitir juicio alguno.

Instantes después una sonora carcajada llenó el ambiente por un fugaz momento.

—Vaya, me has impresionado niña. Recompensaré tu inteligencia, es cierto, yo he cuidado de Zuzu desde que naciste. Sabía que mi débil hermano se ablandaría más con un descendiente, y no existía mejor manera de asegurar su seguridad que convertirme en su guardián por llamarlo de alguna manera— miró divertida al mayor, quien no lograba salir de un pequeño shock emocional —Además cuando lo hice, la molesta voz de nuestra madre se marchó por fin. Y por ello, la agradecida debería ser yo ¿No crees?—

Izumi se levantó para hacer otra reverencia y tratar de ocultar un bostezo, antes de marcharse sonrió victoriosa, logró descubrir a su tía con sólo mirar a sus ojos.

—Si quieres que me marché lo haré, no es necesario decirlo— mencionó Azula ante el nuevo silencio.

—Espera— comentó Zuko levantándose de inmediato ante la frase —Sigues siendo parte de la familia, puedes quedarte y convivir con Izumi, creó que se llevarían bien—

—No necesito tus recompensas, me basta y sobra con ya no tener la molesta voz — dijo para marcharse del Palacio sin permitir a su hermano decirle otra palabra.

El Señor del Fuego suspiró, aún recordaba el consejo de su amigo. La dejaría marcharse y pediría a los espíritus por su salud, era lo único en su poder.

Aún así, salió de la sala con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su madre:

— _Azula es buena en el fondo, sólo que tiene miedo de demostrarlo —_

Siempre admiró el buen corazón de Ursa al igual que la sabiduría de su tío Iroh. Quería ser alguien así, poder tener compasión y a la vez una deducción impecable para gobernar lo más correcto posible a su Nación.

La antigua princesa regresó a su hogar, era bastante modesto a comparación del Palacio, pero le resultaba acogedor.

Cuando llegó a la puerta encontró una nota atada a una caja negra, tomó aquel papel y lo leyó.

 _A medida que crecíamos, actuabas como si no te preocupase, pero algo me decía que después de ese día donde te marchaste, siempre en algún lugar ibas a estar allí para mí._

 _Gracias Azula._

 _Atentamente: Tu hermano con corazón de gallina-avestuz. El Señor del Fuego Zuko._

—Izumi, eres mala escondiendote. Debieron de enseñarte mejor, anda regresa al Palacio antes de que sea más tarde—

La menor se marchó sin decir nada, más tarde se volverían a ver.

Quizá ese era su destino desde el principio, o por lo menos el que ella aceptó.

—Al final si tuvo razón, no soy tan mala. Solo necesitaba encontrar mi vocación— dijo para sí antes de reír un poco e ir a dormir.

Claro que sería después de asegurarse que su sobrina regresaba sana y salva al Palacio.

Ahora la pequeña caja negra descansaba en su buró, guardando recelosa la fotografía de su interior.

— **Había olvidado nuestra fotografía de la Isla Ember— dijo Zuko al tomarla con cuidado. Los años no podrían compararse a la cicatriz, ahora casi no se asemejaba al niño en esta.**

— **Deberías ser cuidadoso con ella Zuzu, es mi favorita— respondió su hermana al acercarse, sin dudar se la arrebató para colocarla en su lugar. —Estabamos todos reunidos y no teniamos mucho de que preocuparnos—**

— **Si tú lo dices Azula. Un día de estos me aseguraré que este en tus manos—**


End file.
